Phoebe the Assistant
by Mcdocious12
Summary: Poor Phoebe Reynolds gets taken by the Phantomhives, and is ordered to assist the black butler in his duties. "We're a bit shorthanded here. I'm sure you'll be of great help..." SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Would anyone like to BETA for me?**

**I got inspired by The Black Butler's Assistant, and Bad Romance (a fic) to write this.. ._. **

**Please don't kill me! *shrinks back***

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II, so please spare me. I has no money and I'm just a random rabid fangurl. orz**

* * *

xo~xo

"Farewell to you, Master," the girl whispered, her eyes saddened. She watched as the coffin holding her previous master was put into the ground; to his eternal resting place.

Much of the family went about their business after the man was put into the ground, but the girl stood contemplating.

What was she to do now? There was no one to return to; her family was in a completely different part of England. And she had not enough money to travel- in fact -she was broke! The Earl had provided everything she needed...

The Earl-an assistant to Her Majesty- was dead. There would be no more investigations, no more adventures into town, (rather she be living the slums of the place) and no more converse with the servants and the Earl she come to admire.

Her life was gone; what was she going to do now?

The girl tore her light brown eyes away from the headstone, and began to walk off.

She suddenly sneezed, stopping in her tracks. She shivered, the chill of the evening air caressing her body.

I have to get to warmth, she thought, looking around. But all carriages had already departed; leaving her in the cold wilderness. Fear and paranoia overtook her, as the sunset and the moon started to show itself.

The sound of footsteps alarmed her, and she quickened her pace.

Soon, a hand rested on her shoulder, scaring her stiff. The woman turned towards the stalker, her eyes wide in fear.

She met the man at close range; his face was only just a few inches away from hers.

"Phoebe Reynolds, am I correct in saying?" He inquired; he squeezed her shoulder slightly all to the woman's displeasure. Her muscles tensed at the slight squeeze he gave her agile shoulder.

"Y-Yes," she spoke, desperately trying to correct her faltering voice, "W-What business have you with me?"

"My master has requested your presence," He explained, his hot breath warming the girl's cheeks.

"I-I see.." She replied tearing her eyes away from his. She focused them elsewhere, a his eyes were so intense it was difficult to maintain contact.

He backed away from her to give a bow. "Please allow me to escort you to the Phantomhive Estate," He offered.

The woman blinked slowly, thinking about the document she had read that included that name. She remembered the new alliance her master had come to have; they had partnered up, as the Funtom Company had wanted to expand their line of business.

"Miss," The butler began, as he led the young woman towards a carriage. "You may address me by Sebastian if there is anything you need."

"Ah! I will do so," She said, her train of thought wrecked. Then the butler gracefully lifted the small woman into the carriage, and closed the door behind her, as to not let in any unwanted air.

The woman seated herself close to a window, her emotionless eyes staring out into the dark wood.

"This carriage wasn't here before," she whispered, furrowing her brows. "And this is all very odd...why has a noble taken an interest in a peasant like myself?"

* * *

"We have arrived Miss Reynol-" Sebastian opened the door of the carriage to see the woman soundlessly sleeping.

He smiled inwardly at her innocent sleeping face. "Ah well, I suppose it was quite a trip to this lonely country-side mansion..." He stepped inside and scooped the woman into his strong arms.

The woman curled up in his arms, clinging to his dark tail-coat.

"Humans really are interesting creatures," he muttered, his eyes flickering red for a moment. Then he gracefully stepped out of the carriage and escorted the sleeping woman to the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

**WAH. Sebastian's a perv! Looking at girls' sweet innocent faces when they sleep D: **

**Yeah...I don't think this will be hugely supported, as there are tons of OMG SEBASTIANXOC stories out there...**

**I just decided to join the bandwagon OTL**

**Oh just because I'm writing this doesn't mean my other story will not be continued! I'm steadily writing it, as it's a bit more detailed than this...or IDK. lol**

**Please review to let me know what you think! I'm always looking for critique...always looking to do better...: )**


	2. Chapter 2

I'M SORRY YOU KEEP GETTING UPDATES! i'm a perfectionist...so I had to do this. But before I write Chapter 3 i'll have a beta reader so you don't get false updates.

Oh wow... ._.'' This was just going to be a crack fic. After reading over the first chapter, I disproved of all the ugly grammar mistakes. D: But well I'll keep on writing if you review. Oh my gosh, at times, I just hate writing provocative scenes. they make me feel so dirty. orz

Oh and Lipgloss I AGREE SO MUCH! it's like the perfect match, and it's so adorable! There should be more of them :U

and yeah Sebby's chara is hawtness =u=

* * *

"Master, it is time for dinner!" Phoebe announced, knocking on the man's large oak door. There was no response, which the woman found unusual. He was usually cheerfully ushering her in. After about a minute passing, the woman still beckoning for him, she attempted to open the door with a set of keys. To her surprise, the room was unlocked; there was no need for her attempt. "H-Has the master be kidnapped?" She stammered, as she opened the door.

As soon as she stuck her face into the room, a terrible smell wafted to her nose, distracting her from the real concern. She covered her nose, stepping into the room, completely to see a horrid sight. Her Earl sat, motionlessly, in his swivel chair. His eyes were dull, and he was in his trademark position. His feet were(ungracefully) propped on the desk, and his hand to his palm. Decaying, that's what he was..That was the source of that god-awful smell. Earl Chester Raymond was dead.

"M-Master!" The woman gasped. What was the meaning of this? Whom had been such the sneak that they'd slithered into the room and killed this _clever, brilliant _ young man? She continued to approach the desk, to check to see if it were a practical joke. As he'd love to pull those, but found a strange note.

"T-This is..." She took the note into her hands, reading the written.

_'The Chef did it, love, I'm sure of it! But who knows why, and who knows how? Please solve my death, my sweet maid."'_

_

* * *

_

"Poison," she said aloud. But her accusation hadn't mean a thing to the police. His death was a clever one; staged as a heart attack- "Excuse me?" She jumped at the deep voice. "Ah sorry Mister Sebastian, I-I was thinking aloud..." She laughed nervously. The demon raised a questioning eyebrow at her. The woman tried to focus, but was finding it rather hard to.

"This our last stop," he announced, opening the door to reveal a rather dirtied kitchen. The demon's eyes narrowed in disgust. _He's been here I presume. _He thought, his jaw clenching.

"Mister Sebastian can we please take a break?" Phoebe begged. "We've been at it since dawn-" "Ah yes, another rule," Sebastian interjected. "Please withhold all complaints. It's unbecoming of a servant of Phantomhive, especially if you are to closely assist the young master and I." Phoebe averted her eyes, with a childish pout. "And if you so desire something to eat, then you shall have to tidy the kitchen beforehand. Working in a messy kitchen is horrid."

The butler had been working her all morning. He had given her a tour of the estate at dawn which had been fairly fun at first, it had lasted for a bit and was currently testing her abilities as 'competent servant'. When Sebastian had announced that, she had previously had no worry about them, but her pesky habits (in Sebastian's words) were ones that he did not in the least approve of.

He put her on edge wit the constant reminders of mannerisms and rules. S_he_ was the head of the servants before;and the Earl wasn't so stingy with them about such things. In fact, the Earl was quite laid back when it came to the servants.

Sebastian, was constantly pointing out her mistakes, whereas before she didn't feel so tortured. "Miss Reynolds, I'd like you to mop the floors," He ordered, breaking her train of thought. She jumped in surprise at this "A-Ah, yes of course." She swiftly gathered the materials she would need for the job, Sebastian watching with a close eye.

Once it was all prepared, the woman began to mop, cleaning the grime that had collected. She looked down discouraged. Her thoughts reverted to the earlier meeting with the Phantomhive boy. He'd said he had taken her for the sole reason that she'd had helped the Earl Raymond with many operations for Her Majesty. She was often bragged about, and apparently the woman was entrusted in this boy's care after his untimely death

_It wasn't fair of him to do that_, she thought, furrowing her brows. _The Earl can't just decide where I am to go!..._

She longed to see her family again, welcoming her back with open arms. She wanted to be home. But it was impossible. She was to stay or she would be out on the streets. She had not a single shilling to get home. She closed her eyes, groaning in displeasure.

_Why does it have to be like this? _

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at it, then continued to study the woman's motions.

The woman's thoughts went on clouded - and because of it - her work wasn't as neat, angering the demon that stood (somewhat) patiently behind her. Her posture bothered him, the way she had somewhat of a limp. And the manner she was mopping was careless. She would rot the floors with the amount of water she was applying to it. He snapped, then took it upon himself to fix her mannerisms. He stepped closer to her, leaving a small gap between the pair.

"Stand up straight Miss Reynolds," He ordered placing his gloved hands on her small waist, "You wouldn't want to have a hunch in your back now would you?" The woman straightened up submissively, heat rising to her face. "M-My apologies Mister Sebastian..." She shrunk away from his touch.

Sebastian examined her posture for a moment, but it quickly led to an greedy examination of her overall body. She had somewhat of a curvy figure, but it reminded Sebastian of a life-sized doll's anatomy. And upon meeting her yesterday evening, he'd noticed she had somewhat of a baby face. A natural pink flush to her cheeks, and large sandy brown eyes...

"Is there anything else? She asked, breaking the demon's (rather perverted) train of thought. He smiled and resumed to torture the flustered woman.

"Ah well there is this," he breathed, pressing his chest against her back even harder. He felt her stiffen, all to his amusement. He took the mop into his hands. "You're using much water on the floor. You should only dip it in instead of lathering it." He dipped the mop into the water. "Then, ring the excessive out of it. Would you do the honors, Miss Reynolds?" He spoke her name rather seductively, just to mess with her head.

Though, the woman did not notice, and tried to focus on what he'd just instructed she'd do. Her body shuddered at the hot breath on her neck. The timid woman took the mop into her hands wringing the excessive water out of it as instructed. Sebastian smiled, watching as she attempted to correct her mannerisms.

"Mi-Mister Sebastian, can you please step away?" She questioned. "Ah, my apologies." was his reply, as he suppressed a chuckle. Then, he stepped away from the woman and she continued on with her mopping.

She tried to apply the odd 'teachings' that Sebastian had just strangely corrected her on. She straightened her posture, dipped the mop into soapy water, than rung it until was only damp.

The demon smiled in approval. She was a promising maid, unlike a maid he knew who would've had dirtied thoughts after his actions. She wouldn't have been listening the whole time he'd given the explanation. He'd never try something on that incompetent maid anyway. She was much less innocent than the one he'd just tormented.

His eyes traveled from the mop to her flustered face.

Yes, this new assistant of his was perfect. He would enjoy every second of her servitude to the young master. He chuckled inwardly, catching the woman's attention."W-What? Am I doing something wrong?" She questioned, furrowing her brows. He smiled earnestly.

"Not at all, Miss Reynolds! You're a very quick learner I see," The butler praised. "I'm very excited to see what else your talents include."

She forced a laugh. It was nervous though, as she had already stated that the man put her on edge.

* * *

"Why can't I stop stuttering when I'm around him?" Phoebe questioned herself, her face glowing red. Sebastian had left to collect something for the young earl, leaving her to monitor the home. "I mean, he's not appealing at all..A Casanova even!" She wouldn't dare admit that she had found him attractive. No, her pride wouldn't let her say something of the sort.

"It doesn't matter why, just stop it!" She exclaimed. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" a voice questioned. The woman jumped in surprise turning toward the kitchen doorway to see a blond haired man. His eyes lit up as soon as hers made contact with his. "Hey! Yer that newbie Sebastian told us about aren't you? How do ya do?" He strode over to her, put his hand out, offering her a handshake.

She timidly took it, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Good I suppose," she replied. She felt out of place saying it. "My name is Phoebe...and you are?" "Bardroy, but you can just call me Bard." he replied. "Ah I see." She replied. There was a silence, until a sweet smell wafted to the man's nose. "

"Hey, what are you making anyway?" He looked behind her, to see several crepes.

"Ah! I made crepes.." She fiddled idly with her thumbs.

"Ah mind if I have some?" He asked with pleading eyes.

She laughed softly, handing him a platter. "Here," she spoke, giving him the platter. "Sebastian informed me there were several other servants, and I made enough for everyone to have some.." "Ah thanks alot! I'm starved.." And he scarfed down the breakfast food look a wild animal. Phoebe laughed at him, finally feeling relaxed."What?" He questioned."It's nothing," she giggled.

"It was was pleasure to meet you Bard...Being with Sebastian for so long was uncomfortable." Bard shrugged. "I would think you'd enjoy it, considerin' Sebastian's pretty suave." She blinked slowly then blushed deeply. "Definitely not! Never!" She argued.

"D-Don't say such weird things!" She argued. Bard laughed at her pink tinged face. "T-Tell Sebastian about the crepes when he comes back!" she exclaimed feeling frustrated. She soon rushed off to her room, but literally ran into another servant. Dishes went flying, some of them to be caught by our protagonist, and some to break and destroy.

Our sweet little Phoebe went out cold.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. she hit concrete floor, what do you expect? D:

Omygosh I think I just went and got on the OCC trainwreck. orz

I totes need a BETA to make sure this is in character..but how does that work anyway?

but yeah...anyway review! please! XD


End file.
